


Seen

by FelicityTheStrange



Series: Lesbian Smut Saga à la (Greek) Mythology [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Circe has an island of Lesbians, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Masturbation, Punishment, Tari is the shy one, Vaginal Fingering, and a goddess complex, and ego issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityTheStrange/pseuds/FelicityTheStrange
Summary: Circe, High Lady of the nereids and proud owner of an island full of beautiful servants, is on the hunt for new additions to her harem. Thanks to her celestial beauty and charms, this is usually no challenge, but there are a few people that can resist her more passive ways of persuasion. When the pretty Tari rejects her advances, Circe knows there’s no way this little mortal can get away with bruising her ego. A fitting punishment is underway...





	Seen

 

  
There were gods in this world. Locked away, sleeping for centuries, but still present. And though some were awakening one by one now, most of them kept to themselves, in their refuges and temples, luring people in to restore their ancient glory step by step. They didn’t dare going beyond the borders of their homes, out into a world they didn’t know, a world that had long since forgotten their power.

  
The gods were cowards, Circe thought. She herself had only a fraction of their powers, and had been locked away on a lonely island for millennia. But she, unlike the gods, didn’t fear a challenge. So instead of waiting for mortals to stumble upon her home, she traveled, took part in the world, became familiar with it. Oh, and she collected mortals. Just because she was a nereid didn’t mean she couldn’t compete with the Olympians a little. And having acquired so many adoring lovers for her harem, she was maybe even stronger than a view of the minor gods. At least stronger than those who were still locked up.

And, well, she admitted she liked playing goddess. Especially the whole “challenge” part. Conquering. Making people worship her. Yes, she really liked that.

Which was why Circe the Enchantress, High Lady of Nereids, Heiress to the sun’s glory and golden-haired Queen of Aiaia, her humble home, wasted her time visiting random mortal weddings.

She sighed. She knew the bride was gorgeous, and she really wanted to test her limits, so she had decided to conquer the lucky bride. Nothing could be more fun than stealing another’s girl only inches away from the altar. But for the titans’ sake! Where was her current chosen one? Mortals always made such a fuss before they married, with parties and buffets and music even Hephaestus would recognize as horrible, and he was probably deaf by now! Incredible she seduced the guy with the guest list just to end up... _here_. At least the church was next door, so after this facade was over, the wedding wouldn’t take long to get this over with. But still. It didn’t look as if she would have the time to seduce the bride before she got married. It was not like she cared about mortal promises of loyalty, but she wasn’t good at waiting.  
Impatiently she tapped her foot on the floor. This was taking too long. Maybe she should pick a pretty girl in here she could pass the time with until the bride arrived.

Curious she looked around. Most of the women were either slightly boring... or so boring they were all but soporific. _Titans_ , the bride seriously needed new friends.  
But then someone caught her eye. Young, maybe around twenty and blessed with brown skin and long black hair that reminded her of Egypt, of more glorious times. She wore a white, innocent dress that was held at her taille with an elaborate bow, like a present ready for unwrapping.

Bingo!

Circe had three thousand years of practice in seduction - and an island inhabited by her very own harem to prove it - that made her confident to conquer this beauty’s heart as well. With the smile of a winner she walked over to her, already thinking of how wonderful she would look orgasming.

“Hello there!”, she greeted her new plaything that all but jumped when she realized she was addressed. “Isn’t this a wonderful party?”

  
The women blinked surprised, black, thick lashes fluttering nervously. A shy one, apparently. Adorable!

  
“I-I think so.”, she replied with a voice sweeter than the honey of Calypso’s Island Ogygia. “I don’t go out very often.”

  
“Really? What a shame! A beautiful girl like you should take every opportunity she gets to... get to know people.”

  
Circe smiled innocently and threw her hair back, giving the girl perfect view of her cleavage.

  
“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

  
“Uh...”, she stuttered, quickly averting her eyes with a blush, “My name is Rati- I mean, Tari! I’m Tari.”

  
Circe beamed at her. It worked. Of course it worked, she was the glorious Enchantress. Her beauty was timeless, praised and celebrated in verses throughout history. Men and women alike succumbed to her immortal charms in seconds.

“Tari! What a beautiful name. Say, Tari, do you want to go somewhere else, maybe? It’s a little too public here, and I’d like us to be a little more... private.”

Tari seemed at a loss of words, but surprisingly soon straightened her back and looked back at Circe, intent on not letting her gaze wander back to anything below her chin.

“I-I... I think I like the public! I’m sorry, but I have to... go.”  
And before Circe could do anything, she disappeared in the direction of the stairs.

It took her a few seconds until she could comprehend that she had been... _rejected_. That hadn’t happened to her in decades! She was a nereid, an Okeanide, and Enchantress! The epitome of sensuality! She could make mortals squirm in arousal with nothing more than a look! Humans quivered before her, crawling and begging to touch her! And this girl, this weak, inexperienced mortal had dared to turn her away!

Circe seethed in her wrath, eyes following Tari through the crowd.

_Well, mortal, now you really have my interest._

This was no complete disaster. There had been lots of people in ancient times, sailing to her island Aiaia by accident, that had the power to resist her beauty. In the end, they all crawled like worms at her feet, begging to worship her one last time before she turned them into the low animals they truly were. The bride had to wait. At first, Circe had to teach this girl a lesson.

Turning such a delicious beauty into a wild animal physically was no option: She couldn’t let all that endearing weakness and humanity go to waste. There were other ways to drive her wild, Circe thought as she climbed the stairs to the gallery. The building had two floors, but the second one only consisted of some kind of indoor-balcony that surveyed the lower floor. The balcony was hidden between chandeliers and candles, blinding anyone who might look up and shielding them from unwanted watchers. At least partly. Should they cause a lot of noise, people would definitely discover them.

Perfect.

Tari stood at the balustrade, watching the “party” below them. She tugged at her dress nervously, obviously _not_ liking public places. _Little liar_ , Circe thought and smiled mischievously. _Time to punish you._

“Oh, there you are.”, Circe made her presence known. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Tari jumped and Circe began her work. Just because she usually relied on seduction didn’t mean she didn’t have options that were a little more magical. She could feel Tari’s consciousness in front of her, less than a little bird, unaware of her defencelessness. Starting small, Circe implied her first command. ‘Heat.’  
Immediately Tari broke a little sweat, but nothing to attract her attention yet.

“Oh, uh, sorry! I... I just... Isn’t it a little hot in here?”

“Huh? I don’t know what you mean.”, Circe lied as she took the next step. ‘Arousal.’  
A blush appeared on her cheeks and she panted, rubbing her thighs together.

“W-What...?”

Circe began to get the hang of this, getting used to Tari’s sentience. Soon she would be able to place more complex commands into her mind.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier.”, she carried on. “You seemed a little... overwhelmed.”

‘Desire. Attraction. Need.’

Tari’s breathing turned heavy, almost guttural at the sudden change in her body.

“I... no, I... I just...”

“I just had the impression you would enjoy a little privacy. But since you like the public so much...”

‘Excitement. Want. Lust. Wetness.’

Tari closed her eyes and gripped the wooden handrail so tight it looked like it might burst.

“...don’t understand...”, she mumbled, her head tilting back.

“Oh, you don’t?”, Circe asked with a voice like honey. She stepped forward, gripping the balustrade on both sides of Tari as she pressed her hips against the wet stain appearing on Tari’s dress.

“We are going to fuck.”, she stated smiling and kissed Tari’s exposed throat, finally gaining full access to her mind. ‘And you want it so bad.’

Tari moaned and pressed into Circe, bucking her hips out of instinct. The nereid didn’t lose much time, she simply grasped the skirt of Tari’s dress and tore it to shreds.

“W-Wait”, the girl said, barely able to speak, “can’t we go somewhere - ah, aaaah - else?”

“No”, Circe ordered with malicious satisfaction. “You said you liked it public. Now live with it.”

“But- Ngh, oh!”

Her own moans prevented her from speaking when Circe kneeled down and ran her tongue over her soaking wet panties. The blonde nereid smiled and started sucking at her nether lips through her underwear.

“But wha-aaaah-t if somebody sees us?”, Tari finally uttered. “I don’t want... don’t want people to...”

“Oh?”, Circe asked slyly. An idea formed inside her head. A punishment was still needed. “You don’t want people to what? To see you like this?”

Her fingers slid under her panties and gave her clit a little flick. Tari moaned.

“To know how bad you want to be fucked?”

Another flick, another moan. Circe stood up and brought her mouth closer to Tari’s ear.

“‘To know you are just a low, horny slut that wants nothing more than lots of dirty, kinky sex?’”, she whispered in both her ear and mind, messing with Tari’s head like a puppeteer with her puppet.

“You know it, don’t you? That that’s what you are?”

‘And it just turns you on even more’

  
Tari moaned and rocked against her manipulator.

“Yes!”, the girl heard herself whisper. “Yes! All I want is... oh... lots and lots of - ahnhhgn - sex!”

Circe smiled and patted the girl.

“Good girl.”

Again her fingers brushed her clit, while her other hand pulled these unpractical panties down.  
‘Stay silent’, she ordered her pet as she first licked along the lips of her dripping cunt. She wanted to punish her, yes, but that had time. First she wanted to have a little fun, and that without intruders.

Gasping like a fish on dry land, Tari clasped the railing in her hands, unable to make a sound. She was clearly new to this and a few licks were enough to make her tremble with pleasure. Circe pulled back the last possible moment, leaving the girl desperate for release and allowed her to speak.

“Please, please don’t stop! I can’t-“, she pleaded, “I-I need... Please...”

“Please what, Tari, dear? Be more specific.”, Circe mocked her, calmly licking her juices from her lips. Tari looked as if she was going insane.

“Fuck me, please, PLEASE make me cum, make me orgasm, I am your slut, please... “

Circe smiled.

“No.”

She stood up, carefully taking her dress off.

“First, you will pleasure me. Then we talk on.”

And Tari, being the good pet she was, did as she was told.

 

It took two hours and several orgasms for Circe to have mercy. The bride had arrived downstairs by now and soon everyone would take their places inside the church. Time to carry on with Project Punishment.

Poor Tari definitely didn’t look presentable anymore, by now her makeup was a mess, her hair disheveled and her mouth dripping with Circe’s cum. Let alone her torn dress. Circe smiled at the sight.

“Do you want to cum now, Tari?”  
The girl nodded eagerly, eyes as big as a puppy’s. Fitting.

“Then come with me.”, the nereid ordered as she dressed herself. Tari clung to her side, still panting and pupils dilated, but if they hurried no one would notice her state. Still Circe tore another hole into Tari’s dress, right above her ass. As they walked down the stairs, she could easily grip Tari’s butt cheeks and give them a firm squeeze before sneaking her hand lower. Tari looked as if in pain when they walked at the side of the crowded room to the door.  
She was wet, so wet and horny, and Circe just tortured her more by stroking her as they walked in public, where everyone could see. Nobody seemed to pay attention, but what if?!

‘Being fucked in public turns you on’, Circe whispered into her mind. ‘It reminds you just how big of a slut you are. Your biggest fear is being caught, but the risk of it, the danger just makes you feel so good you can barely walk.’  
Tari stumbled a little, feeling the excitement rise inside her as she furtively looked around, wishing and dreading at the same time to be seen. By the time they walked through the door, she was red as a tomato and panting in arousal. Circe, satisfied with the effect of her persuasion, lead her to the church across the road. It was beautifully decorated, but the two of them didn’t waste any time admiring their surroundings. Instead Circe was headed straight for the altar, an unusually big one.

Perfect.

With one swift movement she pushed the decor of the altar and turned it by 180°, so the sloping surface faced the entrance of the church.  
It wouldn’t be long until the guests and the bridal couple arrived.

“P-Please... Will you make me cum now?”, Tari asked in a voice so desperate Circe almost took pity on her. Almost.

“Get over here, sweetheart, and I promise you’ll have the best orgasm of your entire life.”

Obediently Tari placed herself on the altar, like a willing sacrifice. It would have been impossible, if not for the altar being so big and Tari being so petite.  
Circe smirked. She really was lucky today.

“Tari, I am very content with you. I think you will make a great addition to my lovers, back on Aiaia.”

Her face grew stern.

“But you have rejected me, earlier. You hurt my pride. And that’s why you have to pay a prize.”

“A-a prize?”, Tari asked, distraught even though the haze of lust made it hard to think. Circe nodded seriously.

“Yes. And you will lay at my feet when we meet again. For now, take of your dress.”

The look in her eyes was one of malicious content as her pet discarded her clothing immediately.

“And now... ‘Touch yourself.’”

Forced to obey Tari began to stroke her clit, coating her fingers in her own arousal. Circe walked around the altar until she stood behind her toy, kneading her tanned breasts.

“The thing is...”, she mused, “...I want you to pay, but I don’t want you to hurt. I care about all my lovers, you know? So I had to be creative. And now I know what you fear the most.  
“You are shy, Tari.”, she murmured, lovingly and nibbled at the shell of her ear, making her moan. “You don’t want to attract attention. You want to be ignored. You fear to be seen. So, what will I do? Amplify that fear, of course!”

‘You are afraid of people looking at you. Being looked at makes you feel ashamed, embarrassed, horrified, and still excited, because it feels so forbidden.’

“Don’t be seen, don’t be seen, don’t be seen...”, Tari uttered between her moans, like a mantra and Circe bit her earlobe, “don’t be SEEN!”

She was getting close now, the nereid had to hurry.

“And now, dear Tari, I’ll make you show yourself: naked, masturbating, to a whole crowd of unsuspecting wedding guests.”

Tari froze and Circe sighed.

“I didn’t tell you to stop.”

‘Go on. Touch yourself. Fuck your fingers as if you life depended on it. But you won’t cum. Oh no, you’ll cum later, when the guests arrive and discover you here, on the altar where the bridal couple is supposed to marry. And the moment they see you, you will spasm and squirm and twitch with pleasure as you cum and cum and cum, for you won’t stop cumming. No, because you can’t keep yourself from being turned on by having so many viewers who watch you defile the altar. Who will see just how much of a slut you are.’

Tari screamed as her fingers started to thrust into her cunt seemingly on their own accord, a scream of anguish and pleasure and fear and arousal.

“No! Please, I’ll do a-anything, I’m sorry! Don’t leave me here, don’t do this!”

“But I’m not doing anything, sweetheart.”, Circe mocked her with false innocence in her voice. “You are doing this to yourself. And if you’re honest with yourself... you love it. You love it so much, you’d cum immediately if not for my command. Oh, spread your legs a little bit more, sweetheart. We want our guests to have a good show, right? That’s it, a little bit more. Let’s see... Put your other hand on your breast, squeeze a little... Yes, keep that up.”

Tari sobbed in a mixture of pleasure, humiliation - and the embarrassing realization she enjoyed being humiliated. She wanted it. Needed Circe to make her feel like a dirty, sex-craving slut.

“Perfect”, the nereid commented on her masterpiece. “I’d love to stay here to watch your great debut, but unfortunately, you costed me a lot of time and I have a bride to seduce. In her honeymoon suite. Maybe I’ll make the groom watch. Good bye, Tari! Enjoy yourself.”

And with that, Circe turned around and left.

“W-Wait!”, Tary yelled, “N- Ah, fuck, ah, AHHNNNNGGGH - No! Don’t make m-me- oooooh...”

She wanted to speak, beg her to change her mind, but her own desire made her incapable of talking. She... She couldn’t... couldn’t fight it...  
No matter how desperate she tried to will her fingers to stop, they wouldn’t obey. Even worse, every time she tried to resist, her fingers would rub her clit so mercilessly that Tari thought she had to die if she wouldn’t cum right now.

But release never came. Instead she pushed herself higher and higher into heaven, without actually reaching it. After what felt like an eternity, she heard steps outside the church doors and jolted.

No! She couldn’t let them see her like this, no, please stop, please stop, pleasepleaseplease...  
Cranking the doors opened and Tari gave up. Moaning she submitted to her fate, losing herself in the rhythm of her strokes, the pressure of her hand on her breast and screaming her arousal into the room. Cries of outrage and shocked gasps filled the room, sweet in her ears, and finally, finally she felt the pressure in her cunt release her. Pleasure washed over so incredible, so incomprehensible in its intensity her vision turned white for a moment and every muscle in her body contracted. Her cunt squirted juices and her breast leaked milk while she spasmed as if electricity ran through her veins. Her back was arched and her hips swayed through the air as her orgasm erased every thought from Tari’s mind except _slut, I’m a slut, I am a dirty, dirty slut and they **know**_ , and she swore and cursed and prayed and bounced her breasts up and down. It didn’t stop, it was too much, she couldn’t handle it, too much, _but I want more, need more, look at me, everyone, no, please don’t, I’m a slut, **more, MORE!**_

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue lolled out and she laughed and cried and screamed as she came and came and came, just like the golden haired beauty had promised, the beauty she had eaten out, the beauty with these big, firm breasts, oh, OOOOH!  
And the incensed guests watched as Tari rode out her orgasm for several minutes, before she passed out from the pleasure and her hands finally stopped. Behind the guests, next to a groom that was already completely smitten by her charms, stood Circe and chuckled as Tari‘s body jolted with aftershocks in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter underway. I’ve decided to make this a series of deities having fun with humans, so look forward to see more Nereids, Aphrodite, Hecate and probably Persephone. You already know Apophis, right? If not, read about him and his two lovely adherents here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614491


End file.
